batesmotelfandomcom-20200222-history
Nick Ford
Nick Ford was the father of the deceased Blaire Watson. He came to White Pine Bay, Oregon to "exact revenge on the perp responsible" for the grisly death of his daughter. He was one of the two main antagonists of the second season. Biography Season 2 Nick visited Blaire's grave one day and was seen by Norman Bates. Norman took multiple pictures of Nick, who chased him away. Norman showed the pictures to Sheriff Alex Romero, who didn't seem interested. (Gone But Not Forgotten) Romero visited Nick and asked him if he had a hand in the death of Gil Turner, his business rival. Nick suggested that Romero was devoting more attention to investigating Gil's death than Blaire's because Blaire was "just a school teacher". Romero denied this, but Nick insisted that Romero should have already found a lead in the Watson case. (Shadow of a Doubt) Norma Bates encountered Nick one night after Christine Heldens's garden party. Nick complimented her on her courage in fighting against the bypass about to be built in front of her motel, and mentioned that he was also against it. He climbed into a car and began to be taken home, but Norma stopped him and asked if they could talk some time. He accepted her offer and gave her his business card before leaving. (Caleb) Norma met Nick at his boat, the Amnesia IV. They discussed the bypass and Nick gave her the business card of one of his allies, who made a case file to help them stop the bypass. (The Escape Artist) Nick told Norma that the recent death of councilman Lee Berman was "convenient" for them, and she told him that she didn't want to work with him anymore. Nick accepted this, and it was later revealed that he told the city's mayor good things about her. (Plunge) Nick called to the Bates' house to talk to Norma and was let in by Norman. Norman told him that Norma was not at home but told him to take a seat. He informed Norman that he was at Blaire Watson's grave since Blaire was his daughter but that the two of them had been estranged before her death. When Norma arrived home, Nick convinced her to arrange a meeting between him and a reluctant Dylan Massett. At this meeting, Nick tried to convince Dylan to kill Zane Morgan. Dylan warned Nick to stay away from Norma. (Meltdown) Nick took Norman hostage in order to force Dylan to kill Zane. Some of his men presented him with Blaire's pearl necklace and a newspaper clipping about her death, both of which had fallen from Norman's pocket when he tried to escape from them after realizing that they worked for Nick. Nick met with Dylan, who explained that he couldn't kill Zane alone, but could if Nick had some people help him. Nick held Dylan at gunpoint, but Dylan fought back. The two of them fought until Dylan grabbed a fireplace poker and hit Nick in the face with it, killing him. (The Box) Nick's body is later discovered by Romero who feels his pulse, confirming he is dead. After Romero kills Zane and his men, Romero protects Dylan by pinning Nick's murder on Zane and his crew. (The Immutable Truth) Trivia * In the Season 3 episode "The Last Supper" the name "Nancy Ford" is seen on a ledger from Bob Paris's flash drive. She was possibly Nick's wife and Blaire Watson's mother. Proxy Killings *'Paco and Tony': Shot to death. (in Caleb) *'Lee Berman': Killed in car crash. (in The Escape Artist) Gallery GBNFS2EP1_123.jpg GBNFS2EP1_124.jpg GBNFS2EP1_125.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_32.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_33.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_34.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_36.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_37.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_38.jpg Nick Ford.png Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Criminals